The overall goal of this training program is to attract and train talented under-represented minority pre- doctoral students to MSM and prepare them to pursue independent research career opportunities in Clinical and Translational Research (CTR) thereby augmenting the number of highly skilled investigators pursuing CTR related to clinical cardiovascular disease and sleep disorders. The following aims will drive the overall goal of this program: Aim 1: Develop a multidisciplinary clinical cardiovascular and sleep-disorders research training program that will recruit URM candidates across the ACTSI and its partner institutions (MSM, Emory, and Georgia Tech). We will target PhD graduate students interested in cardiovascular and sleep disorders research for enrollment in the PhD/MSCR track in the MSM MSCR program, and target medical students interested in cardiovascular and sleep disorders research for enrollment in the MD/MSCR track in the MSM MSCR program. Aim 2: Enhance the clinical and translational research training environment in cardiovascular and sleep disorders for minority T32 trainees. We will promote interdisciplinary discourse and scientific exchange among T32 trainees, faculty and mentors. We will harnesses the diversity and strength of MSM graduate medical education programs, the basic science research excellence of the Cardiovascular and Neuroscience institutes, the outstanding clinical research resources and mentorship of the Atlanta Clinical and Translational Science Institute (ACTSI) to address the above aims. RELEVANCE (See instructions): This training program addresses the critical need for development of a sustainable pool of minority scientists as leading investigators for the 21st century, by developing and implementing innovative strategies and collaborations that build upon the strengths of existing programs such as the ACTSI. (End of Abstract)